Unreleased Content
Card Art Cards and their Voice Lines Anna Henrietta (Leader) *Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide. *Speak your mind. To the point! *You have our undivided attention. Usurper (Leader) *Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors. *I shall make Nilfgaard great again. *My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer! Rience (Gold) *Name's Rience. Remember that. *Let's you an' me have some fun. *When I finish with 'em, there'll be nothin' left to bury. Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen (Gold) *As Your Imperial Majesty wishes. *An extraordinary plan. *Ugh, my lumbago is acting up. Vreemde (Gold) *Stand your ground! *Victory or death! *We live and die for the emperor! Artorious Vigo *The senses can be fooled, easily. *You will not regret this, good sir. *What is truth if not an illusion? Palmerin (Silver) *In Beauclair, tradition is sacred. *No point in dawdling! *Gentlemen, onward, follow me! Milton (Silver) *By my honor, they will hang! *I pledge it upon the heron! *A noble plan, indeed, I say. Vivienne: Human / Bird (Silver) *Yes? *We all have secrets, of one kind or another. *I know not if I should… Henry var Attre (Silver) *The empire brings progress, advances civilization. *Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being. *Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad. Nauzicaa Cavalry Support *Saddle the horses! We ride! *Adhart Nilfgaard! (Forward, Nilfgaard!) *Nilfgaard! Vendendal Elite *Aen Ard Feain! *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *Hael Ker'zaer! Archer Support *Yeaˇ, awr! *Que? *Ver dâeer en zer Kaer'zer! Basic Infantry (?) *Yes, sir. *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *The emperor will teach the North discipline. Ducal Guard (Bronze) *Yes, sir! As ordered! *Toussaint! *For the duquessa! Toussaint Knight-Errant (Bronze) *Let the evil-doers quake! *Verily? *I swear on my lady's garter! Jousting Champion (Bronze) *The flower of chivalry, at your command! *I know, I know – I'm fabulous. *Honor and glory! Viper School Witchers (Bronze) *We follow Letho's lead. *Time to get our hands dirty. *Here's our chance. Masters of Disguise (Bronze) *I'll relieve them of all burdens. *Confounded boots, another blister... *A hundred faces, all yours to command. Menagerie Keeper (Bronze) *I prefer the company of beasts. *Heel! *Sit! Stay! Poisoner (Bronze) *Arsenic or nightshade? Hm… *Feeling a bit peckish? *Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh. Diviner (Bronze) *The stars contend you shall be victorious today. *I divined this move from a sparrow's innards. *All these signs can mean but one thing. Heavy Fire Scorpion (Bronze) *Machine Sounds *Machine Sounds ---- Demavend (Leader) *You stand before His Royal Majesty. *The key is not to lose one's head. *War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent. Queen Meve (Leader) *For Lyria and Rivia! For the North! *The morrow shall bring a better day. *Onward! To victory! *We will never bow to the invader! *It's war you want? Then war you shall have! Jacques de Aldesberg (Gold) *Knowledge is my burden. *Only I can prevent a calamity. *The ends ever justify the means. Seltkirk *Aediiiirn! *These dogs have no honor! *Stand and fight, cowards! Adda (Gold) *M mm… what is it I fancy today…? *You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone. *You bore me. So vanish. Hammelfart *The Eternal Fire lights our way. *Infernal gout… *The Fire cleanses. Caleb Menge (Silver) *We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire. *Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe. *Freaks aren't welcome here. Graden *Knowledge is a weapon of great power. *Per angusta ad augusta. *The church welcomes all. All are free to convert. Tamara Stenger (Silver) *My mom needs my help. *Some things can't ever be forgiven. *Eternal Fire, give me strength. Vincent Meis / Vincent: Werewolf (Silver) *Nasty business, that… *Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me. *Gotta go with your gut. She-Troll (possibly Neutral) *What wants you? *Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends. *More nicey to she-troll talk. Lyrian Arbalist (Bronze) *Arbalist at your command. *Lyriaaaaaaaaa! *One bolt's all I need.. *Gimme a target. *Armour won't save them! Eternal Fire Priest (Bronze) *We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame. *Idle hands are evil's playthings. *O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine! Eternal Fire Inquisitor (Bronze) *This positively reeks of heresy. *Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition! *The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never. Witch Hunter Executioner (Bronze) *Evil's not goin' anywhere. *Oak – makes for the best pyres. *A job's a job. Cleric of the Flaming Rose (Bronze) *May the Fire illuminate your path. *Faith burns bright in our hearts! *The Eternal Fire banishes all shadow. Knights of the Flaming Rose (Bronze) *By the Flaming Rose! *Eternal Fire! *Long live the Grand Master! Footmen of the Flaming Rose (Bronze) *Gonna hunt us some Squirrels? *Could use some better gaiters. *Fire's grand and all, but it don't put chickens in the pot. Kaedweni Knight (Bronze) *For king and honor! *Scare and scatter the louts! *Gee up, Horatio! Greater Brothers (Bronze) *Raaarrggghhh! *Smash! Crush! *Yes. Weaker Mutant (Bronze) *Crush. Kill. *Ahhh... *Ha! Ha! Ha! Raynard (Gold) *See Unknown section below. Lyrian Heavy Cavalry (Bronze) *See Unknown section below. Lyrian Landsnechts (Bronze) *See Unknown section below. Philippa: Owl (Gold) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Striga (Gold, possibly a Token) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Eternal Fire Executioner (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Mutant Assassin (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Dettlaff: Human / Monster (Leader) *If you believe in any gods, pray to them now! *There is no other way... *Humans, you're all the same. Aguara: Human / Fox (Gold) *The child… return her to me… *Grrr… *Begone… leave us. Vereena (possibly Neutral) *Mine. Or no one's. (Book Quote) *Thahahahha... *humming Fugas *One… bun. *Two… poo. *Three… glee Plague Maiden (Silver) *I'm free! Free at last! *They say my laughter is contagious. Hahaha! *All shall know my touch… Siren: Human / Monster (Bronze) *humming *You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you? *Come to me… Golyat (Gold) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shaelmaar (Silver) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shrieker (Silver) sounds below were likely taken to be used by a Cockatrice. *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Noonwraith (Bronze) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Garkain (Bronze) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Werewolf (Bronze) *Monster Sound Werecat (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Barghest (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Nightwraith (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Bruxa (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Fleder (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Alp (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. The Beast (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Filavandrel (Leader) *Enid an Gleanna! *Pride is all we've left. *Keep a stiff neck. Cedric *I've no wish to remember… *I shall help if I can. *What do you need? Sirissa (Silver) *Sisters! Follow me! *Spar'le, sor'ca! *All males are your foe! Fauve (Silver) *Hehehhe *Lady Eithné won't let us talk to strangers… *Wind whistles, willows whip… Xavier Moran (Silver) *Twere a good ways better under ol' King Desmond. *Heh? What's it aboot? *Och, devils blooter it all… Dol Blathanna Swordmaster *Let us sing the song of steel! *Swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn. *May your sword and arm be one. Vrihedd Infiltrator *They suspect not a thing. *For the dh'oine - cold steel. *The dh'oine long dismissed us. Now they must pay. Brokilon Sentinels (Bronze) *Shhhhhhhhhh… *They cannot see us. *Now, quickly! Dryad Grove Shaper (Bronze) *The wood shall turn against you. *Arise, daisies, stand tall. Dead dh'oine push you high. *The wilds shall reclaim your fields. Dryad Ranger (Bronze) *Leave. While you still stand. *One arrow. That is all I need. *Your next move shall be your last. Iorveth's Commando (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet, environment sounds only. Ihuarraquax (Gold) *Ihuarraquax Sound *Ihuarraquax Sound Great Oak (Gold) *Great Oak Sound *Great Oak Sound Panthers (Bronze, likely a Token) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Trenat Boar (Bronze, likely a Token) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Trenat Mantis (Bronze, likely a Token) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Eist Tuirseach (Leader) *Skellige and Cintra shall stand ever together! *Ehh, my beauteous Calanthe… *No retreat! Not one step! Tyr (Gold) *Glory to heroes all! *Challenge accepted! *We'll build up Skellige with our bare hands. Otkell (Gold) *Ask and ye shall receive. Seek and ye shall find. *The Mother Goddess' power knows no bounds. *Mother Goddess, guide me on my path. Harald Houndsnout (Silver) *Hahaha! Wilhelm, you're daft! Stop it! *Wilfred, get up! Wilfred! *Wilmar! D'ye hear?! They need us! Otrygg an Hindar (Silver) *An Hindar! *Goddess Freyaaa! *Hah! Lutefisk! Gimme some o' that! Artis *Tain't no country for the weak. *The strong devour the weak. *Skellige needs a fierce king. Clan Heymaey Battle Cleric (Bronze) *The Mother Goddess - she giveth and taketh away. *The time for blatherin' is past! *Behold the Goddess' wrath! Clan Heymaey Protector (Bronze) *Ye shan't get through! *Either with my shield or on it! *Freya's bulwark – that's what we are! Gedyneith Flaminica (Bronze) *Nature's a fickle beast. *Ever danced with a daemon in the light of the full moon? *Atimes, nature needs a helpin' hand. Clan Dimun Corsair (Bronze) *Ye've sailed into troubled waters, mate… *Got a bad case o' rower's back… *Gods're blowin' fair winds the day. Clan Dimun Raider (Bronze) *Kill, loot, burn! *Dimuuuun! *We till not the soil, we sow not the seeds. Clan Brokvar Marauder *The gods are with us! *Let's put our steel to the test. *Our jarl's been chosen, the gods speak to him. Priest of Svalblod (Bronze) *Accept our sacrifice! *Fill our hearts with wrath! *Fire up our loins! Svalblod Cultist (Bronze) *We live to serve Him. *Hahahahaha! *Blood for Svalblod! Minor Shieldmaiden (?) *Lovely scar. Wanna see mine? *I don't like this. *As the gods will it, so shall it be. Hym (Silver) *Monster Sounds *Monster Sounds Yngvar (Gold) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Ulfhedinn (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Olaf (Silver) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Beastmaster (Bronze) *See Unknown section below. Clan Dimun Warship (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. ---- Syanna (Gold) *I shall take back what is mine. *What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses? *I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis. Shupe (Gold) *Shuuuuuuuuupe! Shuuuuupe! *Haha! Good Gwenty-card! Bestestest! *Human Shupe say? *(?) *(?) Stegobor (Silver) *Shrike! That's.. that's impossible! *Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep. *I shall help. Best as I can. Nivellen (Silver) *Scurry away, afore it's too late! (Book Quote) *Ehh, sod it all. A guest is a guest. (Book Quote) *Grrr, roawr, raaaaor! Orianna (Silver) *Shh, it's all right! *Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. *My sweet, sweet children. Hubert Rejk (Silver) *Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth! *The city is ravaged by rot. *I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget. Chappelle *I only wished to live in peace among you… *Otherness – that was my sin… *I did no wrong! Hattori *The customer is king. *A sword to outshine all others! *Don't leave me here! Ronvid of Small Marsh *For Maid Bilberry's honor! *Blood alone can my maid's honor unbesmirch! *For this most beautiful of maidens, I shall fight a hundred duels! Lady of the Lake *The righteous shall be recompensed. *"Watery tart"? I'll show you... *Art thou worthy? Demon Cat (possibly Monsters) *We are friends of the family. *Agreed. As per our contract. Demon Dog (possibly Monsters) *Hm, seems doable. *Beware, beware the Man of Glass. Uma (Gold) *Umama... *Umama! Eyck of Denesle (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Water of Brokilon (Bronze, Special) *Brokilon Water Sounds. *Brokilon Water Sounds. Trail of Grasses (Gold, Special) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Hanmarvyn's Blue Dream (Silver, Special) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Moonlight (Bronze, Special) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. ---- Unknown 01. (Perhaps Lyrian Heavy Cavalry) *For the Queen! *Gods save the Queen! *To the last! *Hi-yah! **humming* 02. (Perhaps Lyrian Landsknecht) *For Lyriaaaaa! *Long live Meve! *Every Riv's a a thief. *Hee war, you dirty tart. *Back to the dust whence you came! 03. (Rivian ______) *I'm coming. I'm coming. *For Riviaaa! *Pay's late. Again. *Our's is not to reason why. *Ugh, Lyrian lummoxes. 04. (Perhaps Gascon Bandit) *This could hurt. *Watch your heads.. *Catch! *I smell a leak.. *Are you mad? Don't shake that! 05. *Bigger they are, easier they're to target. *Ehh? *Ever have a stone knock out one of your teeth? *Thing about slings, they hide well. *I've hit the white of an eye from half a league away. 06. *We got a job to do. *Go! Hop, hop! *No time for that! *Gotta get our arses movin'! *Shh! Cork it! 07. (Perhaps Beastmaster) *We'll catch 'em all! **howling* *Grrr. Grrrr. Hahhaahha. *Ya! Ya! *The chase is on! 08. (Perhaps Gascon Thug) *Looking to dance, mate? *Whatchu lookin' at? *I'll relieve you of that pouch! *Got a deathwish? *My favourite cut of lamb - the shank! 09. (Perhaps Lyrian Scytheman) *There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. *Aye.. *Ah, should have listened to me old lady. *My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. *This harvest, we'll be reaping black clad heads. 10. (Likely Scoia'Tael, Dwarf) *We've lived in isolation for too bloody long! *Our brothers in the valleys need us! *We'll pay men back for their persecution! *Coexistence? My arse! *Wake up, Dwarves! Humans lust after our lady folk! 11. (Perhaps Raynard) *Company! Forward! March! *We must trust each other! *Her Majesty is.. exceptional. *Her Majesty knows what she is doing! *Discipline shall bring us victory! 12. (Perhaps Gascon) *Nothing personal, I assure you. *Coin never stinks, no matter how rank the pouch. *Hahhaha! Wait, you're serious? *And just when you thought things were about to get dull.. *Quick and painful this will be.. 13. (Perhaps Count Caldwell) *Time I taught you some respect! *Ehh.. if you insist. *What? Who dares? *A lesson in humility coming now. *Keep calm, Tiberius. 14. (Likely Scoia'Tael, a Dwarf) *Ohh.. could murder a pint. *You sure about that? *For you, pal - anything! *Alright, that's nae problem. *Have 'er done in a jiffy! 15. *I think you'll really like this one! *Hmm.. Eh.. What? Oh, I guess, yes same on it. *Feel any burning? See a local healer or wise woman. *Ehm? Not supposed to be any smoke? *Burp Uh, sorry, turnip's back for an encore! 16. *Demavend hasn't a clue what he is doing! *Only a fool tries to reroute the Pontar with a stick! *Nilfgaard cannot be defeated.. *The King leads us to our doom! *I've no intention of dying on a fools errand! 17. (Perhaps Lyrian Peasant) *You won't take us alive! *Begone! Begone, you devils! *We'll defend our homes mo matter what! *Die! Burn! Flavor Text Avatars and Announcers *Hm, that shouldn't pose a problem. *My cards, enjoying them? *Phew, that was close. *Ugh. Do something! Anything! *Slower than a gimpy pig you are. *Well, well, rather interesting. *That's really the best you can muster? *Geralt hasn't changed. Not one bit. *Yen believed in me, always. *I've naught to say to him. (reacting to Emhyr) *I shall ever remember your lectures, your lessons. (reacting to Vesemir) *I like her. (reacting to Triss) *He's distant, but he's my interests at heart, I believe. (reacting to Avallac'h) *A vile soul in a beautiful body. (reacting to Eredin) *Don't know spit about my mom. (reacting to Pavetta) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1iznb6AKheF.mp3 Grandmamma was a strong woman. (reacting to Calanthe)] *Now watch this. *Ugh, great… *Not too shabby, huh? *Seriously? *Hm. Could be interesting. *How d'you like this? *Just getting started. *That all? Or got more where those came from? *Hah. Interesting as moves go. *You asked for it. *C'mon! *Gotta admit, looking pretty good. (reacting to himself) *Hm, always could take care of herrself. (reacting to Ciri) *Can practically smell the lilac and gooseberries… (reacting to Yennefer) *Triss… haven't changed a bit. *In trouble again… The more things change. (reacting to Dandelion) *Was like a father to me. Gonna miss him. (reacting to Vesemir) *Lambert, Lambert, what a… pegi/esrb. *Grew up together at Kaer Morhen. (reacting to Eskel) *Zoltan, his boot to someone's face, as ever. *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0t69YiQ43dn.mp3 Failed him – no two ways about it. (reacting to Alvin)] *Would've killed me that day if I hadn't had Fringilla's amulet… (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Another madman who believed deeply in prophecies… (reacting to Grand Master) *Complicated guy, but ultimately pretty reliable. (reacting to Letho) *Ciri's free from him now. (reacting to Eredin) *Still don't know who… or what… he is. (reacting to Gaunter O'Dimm) *Nothing justifies what he did. Nothing. (reacting to Detlaff) *Played with fire, got burned… badly. (reacting to Sile) *A vampire and a witcher… pretty unusual as friendships go. (reacting to Regis) *Close call. *You got decent enough cards. Still no challenge for me, though. *You see? That's how it's done! *Phew, thought I was in for a drubbing there. *Big believer in "slow and steady", eh? *Interesting, could be material for a ballad, that. *Ever considered becoming a court jester? *He'll go down in history as a madman. (reacting to Radovid) *Legendary witcher, epic complainer, and my dear friend. (reacting to Geralt) *A ruthless tyrant... and a bully! (reacting to Emhyr) *Get shivers just looking at her. (reacting to Philippa) *No sweeter being has this world ever known… (reacting to Priscilla) *A stubborn mule and the best pal a guy could have. (reacting to Zoltan) *The Daisy of the Valley and the world's most beautiful woman. (reacting to Francesca) *Nilfgaardians call him "The Wild Boar of the Sea." (reacting to Crach) *Pathetic! *Heheheheh… *Ugh! *Much too slow! *Hmmm… *Hahahahaha! *You shall be ours. (reacting to Ciri) *I will obey to my last drop of strength. (reacting to Eredin) *He has his uses. (reacting to Caranthir) *They trained him well. (reacting to Geralt) *An old fool. (reacting to Vesemir) *The sisters serve us well. (reacting to Crones) *They would follow me anywhere. (reacting to Wild Hunt Hounds) *A pleasant distraction… (reacting to Succubus) *Pathetic! *Heheheheh… *Ugh! *Much too slow! *Hmmm… *Hahahahaha! *You shall be ours. (reacting to Ciri) *I will obey to my last drop of strength. (reacting to Eredin) *He has his uses. (reacting to Caranthir) *They trained him well. (reacting to Geralt) *An old fool. (reacting to Vesemir) *The sisters serve us well. (reacting to Crones) *They would follow me anywhere. (reacting to Wild Hunt Hounds) *A pleasant distraction… (reacting to Succubus) *Time to pull a few weeds. *My warriors are ready. *Easy as lembas pie. *Humans - you live briefly, you move slow. *Hm, interesting. *Am I supposed to be impressed? *Vernon Roche. Hunter of elves, murderer of women and children. *Saskia… our great and only hope. *Gwynbleidd. (reacting to Geralt) *Vatt'ghern. Useful, until he wasn't. (reacting to Letho) *A degenerate. Deserved precisely what he got. (reacting to Demavend) *Countless thousands died on his orders. (reacting to Foltest) *For what she did to Saskia, she will pay. (reacting to Philippa) *The treacherous witch who sold her soul to the emperor. (reacting to Francesca) *A minor obstacle. *Feel at all anxious? *Thank my lucky stars. *Need my help? *Hmm… incredible. *Did you mean that to impress me? *My little girl… (reacting to Ciri) *Next time I shall scorch more than your face… (reacting to Rience) *Arrogant as ever. (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Ugh… Dandelion… *Despite all, she is a dear friend. (reacting to Triss) *Oh, Geralt, Geralt. *Haven't seen her in a long time. (reacting to Fringilla) *The most powerful man in the world. (reacting to Emhyr) *Hmm… have to do something about that. *Daresay that will serve me well. *Phew… close. *Haven't got all day. *Interesting. Need to think it over. *Not terribly good at this, are you? *I've wronged her sorely… (reacting to Yennefer) *My dear little sis… (reacting to Ciri) *Oh, Geralt… *Least he seemed to always like me… (reacting to Vesemir) *Goes a bit too far sometimes… (reacting to Philippa) *Hope I never run into him again. (reacting to Letho) *Radovid's overzealous henchmen. (reacting to Witcher Hunters) *For Redania, he'd sell out his own mother. (reacting to Dijkstra) *Gonna grab'm all up, an'… *hic!*… won't be noffin' lef'. **whistles*… them's mine? *Haha… 'at was close, wa'nnit? *Do shomefin'! Beer'sh goin' flat. *Oh, wow, aye, hm… very intereshin'. *Pssshhahaha, heh, heh. *Munschkins… ohhhh, they'll drink you under the table… (reacting to Dwarves) *Ohhh! Thosh're men you can shlosh with! (reacting to Skelligers) *Pssh. Bosh. It'sh me. Oooodrin. *Grrr, shwine! Get 'im outta my shight! Now! Now! (reacting to Henselt) *Why… 'at'sh me old friend! Garygunt! (reacting to Geralt) *Ooooodrin! Hm, no… wait… why, that'sh me. *Bloede verin! *Wrong. Grave error. *You would make a good slave. *All is as it should be. *You know well how this will end. *Resistance is futile. *It is inevitable. *Swiftly, to the end. *You waste my time, insolent rabble. *And I thought this would be boring. *Show me what you can do. *You shall perish, worm. *You shall be mine, Zireael. (reacting to Ciri) *You betrayed me for the last time. (reacting to Avallac'h) *Unreliable, but effective at times. (reacting to Imlertih) *A useful tool. (reacting to Caranthir) *When backed into a corner, he can bite. (reacting to Geralt) *Succulent bait, nothing more. (reacting to Yennefer) *These beasts should have died off long ago. (reacting to Unicorns) *Dearg Ruadhri! (reacting to Wild Hunt Riders) *He was weak. He had to go. (reacting to Auberon) *Hahahahaha! (reacting to Uma) *Hm, I underestimated you. *Enough of this! Enough, I said! *I value your service. *Check and mate. *I'm supposed to fear "that"? *Impressive, is it not? *That was close. Too close. *This grows more and more irritating… *A novice's misstep. *Intriguing. *Pathetic! *You shall lose your head for that! *She will suffer… long and immensely. (reacting to Philippa) *Our paths cross altogether too often for my taste. (reacting to Geralt) *Good to see you again, my dear. (reacting to Adda) *At last! A worthy opponent. (reacting to Emhyr) *Accursed witch. (reacting to Sile, Margarita or Keira) *Mages have but one choice - to grovel or die. (reacting to any Mage) *I will make Philippa regret ordering your murder. (reacting to Vizimir) *You dismissed me, always. A grave error. (reacting to other Northern Kings) *Slippery. I never trusted him. (reacting to Dijkstra) *A useful, albeit dangerous, tool. (reacting to Vernon) *Well played, my friend! *Bloede arse! *Why, thank you! *You will like this. *Let us see if I can't do something about that. *Just the beginning, a mere opening. *Tremendous luck. *I don't mean to rush you, but… *Interesting, very interesting… *Sorry! My mistake. *That a jest, friend? *Forgive me, but I must destroy you. *He does not yet know it, but his time will soon come to an end. (reacting to Emhyr) *A charming creature, though slightly uncouth. (reacting to Ciri) *Far more than a simple witcher… (reacting to Geralt) *The North's finest flower, in full bloom. (reacting to Maria La Valette) *An unbearable loss for the Corporation. (reacting to Shilard) *The Alba Division knows no equal. (reacting to Alba Units) *His name shall be struck from all records and memory. (reacting to Usurper) *Hm. Not terribly fond of my likeness. (reacting to Voorhis) *Splendid maneuver. *A d'yaebl aep arse! *You have my thanks. *The Aen Seidhe could surprise you at any time. *We've bested far worse threats. *We are Aen Seidhe. You underestimate our strength. *Destiny is our ally. *You put my patience to the test. *Very interesting… *Squaess'me. *Well… you are only human. *You will vanish! We shall cast you into oblivion! *Forgive me… I did it for the greater good. (reacting to Iorveth) *We work arm in arm. For the good of Magic. (reacting to a Sorceress) *Our day will yet come, my old friend. (reacting to Filavandrel) *Ceádmil, Aen Saevherne. (reacting to Ida Emean) *He's far from perfect, but he is our only hope. (reacting to Emhyr) *Hen Ichaer... It must be tamed. (reacting to Ciri) *One of the more reasonable dh’oine. (reacting to Hen Gedyneith) *Necessary evil incarnate, yet still Aen Seidhe. (reacting to Isengrim) *You're not that bad. *Hrmph… not good. *Hm, thanks. *Now watch closely. *A temporary obstacle. *Watch and learn. *Close one. *C'mon! Play! *Interesting. *One mistake after another. *Amateur. *Gonna be too easy, this. *Another head will roll, that's all. (reacting to Demavend, Foltest or Henselt) *Showed 'em hell at the Hanged Man's Tree… (reacting to Eredin) *I owe him my life. (reacting to Geralt) *No idea what all the fuss is about. (reacting to Yennefer) *We'll meet again one day, my friends. (reacting to Serrit, Auckes and other Witchers) *Poor little naive Síle. *Not one Nordling king is fit to clean his boots. (reacting to Emhyr) *And what'd all that fealty to tradition get them? (reacting to Witchers) *My, my. I'm actually impressed. *Why you rotten little cu-- *Thanks. *We shall strike swiftly and precisely. *Quite a lot of them, now. *My men know their trade. *Close call. *Hurry up, you layabout. *Interesting. *Bad. Very bad. *You must try harder. *Cut them down to a man! *Take that ploughing pipe, Iorveth, and stick it up you’re a–– *Cursed traitor. (reacting to Dijkstra) *His mind is long lost. (reacting to Radovid) *Strong-headed as ever. Hrmph. (reacting to Ves) *Like to get my hands on him. Around his neck. (reacting to Isengrim or Yaevinn) *Geralt is a good man. *Slippery as an eel, but you're better off having him on your side. (reacting to Thaler) *Best ploughing forces in the world! (reacting to Blue Stripes) *Ha! How aboot that! *Duvvelsheyss! *Thanks for that, pal! *Oh, things're aboot tae get spicy! *That drizzly fart's the best ye got? *Ha! Now that's a proper army! *Sheep dip… that was close. *Get a move on, ye friggin' lollygagger! *Oh… well, that's interestin'. *Hm, not quite what I was aimin' for *Where'd ye get yer cards? Outta King Desmond's chamber pot? *Gonna kick ye so hard in the arse, ye'll taste boot leather! *Oh, Dandelion… ye dear old bag o' gas. *Liked 'er better when she was my pet owl. (reacting to Philippa) *There he is – stalest fart around. (reacting to Brouver Hoog) *A right clever exotic bird, though a wee coarse in manners. (reacting to Field Marshall Duda) *Hah! Yarpen Zigrin, been ages, pal! *Wonder what Percy's up tae these days. (reacting to Percival Schuttenbach) *Our mutual enterprise went tits up. (reacting to Figgis Merluzzo) *He could use a bit o' rest, rum and relaxation. (reacting to Geralt) *Goodie card drop! *Ohhh… *Oooh! Thank! *Look-look! Now Shupe gwentycard drop. *Uman that gwentycard drop… Shupe think. *Look-look! Shupe that drop! *Phew… *Shupe whole day not got! *In-tres-ting… like rocks! *Uh-oh… *Oh… silly Shupe thought uman good gwentyplay. *Oy! No! Or Shupe all glitterocks and kegs back take! *Prettybirds draw… (reacting to Trollolo) *Oooh… error troll! (reacting to Champion of Champions) *Shupe worry much 'bout that troll. (reacting to Drunken Troll) *Ya, ya… troll. (reacting to other Trolls) *That troll Shupe troll! (reacting to Himself) *But but… why good rocks toss? (reacting to Machines) *Ohhh wow… walkie rock! (reacting to Golems and Elementals) *Good uman, teach trolls talkietalk. (reacting to Thaler) Placeholder Art / Temporary Screenshots Card Abilities (Singleplayer Tutorial and Thronebreaker) *'Falibor (Leader)': Play Falibor. *'Falibor': Add 1 strength to each non-Gold Unit on your side of the battlefield whenever an opposing Unit's strength is reduced to 0. *'Falibor's Soldier': Add 3 to the 2 non-Gold Units to the left of this Unit. *'Falibor's Archer': Deal damage to an opposing non-Gold Unit equal to the number of Units on your Melee row. *'Falibor's Scout': After 2 turns, play a Comrade from your Deck." *'Crazed Scout': Choose a non-Gold Unit three times. Remove 3 strength the 1st time, 2 the 2nd and 1 the 3rd. *'Milaen': Set an opposing Unit's strength to 1. *'Arachas Queen (Leader)': Play Arachas Queen. *'Arachas Queen': Play all Arachas Units from Deck, Hand and Graveyard. When Arachas Queen is destroyed, destroy all Arachas Units on your side of the Board. *'Ruehin / Zapphire (Leader)': Play Ruehin. *'Ruehin / Zapphire': Every 2 turns, transform a random non-Gold Unit on your side of the Board into Ruehin's Shadow *'Ruehin's Pawn / Shadow': When removed, if Ruehin is not on the Board, spawn and play Ruehin. *'Monster Horde (Leader)': When a Unit on your side of the Board is destroyed spawn and play 3 Arachas units. Throne Breaker *'Torrential Rain': Special, Weather. Extinguish Fire on the Row and Boost Damaged units on the Row by 2. *'Lyrian Scytheman': Blitz. Command: Boost self by 3. Trigger this ability when the Command is given by another Unit. Singleplayer: Tutorial Singleplayer: Thronebreaker Character Interactions (Cards) and Unused Voice Lines Character Interactions: Caleb Menge I've a special pyre for you, Chappelle. Caranthir You shall not escape us, Zireael. (unedited, reacting to Ciri) Dandelion Hey… you're almost as good as me, Priss. Dettlaff Rhena, my Rhena (reacting to Syanna) Dorregaray A g-g-golden dragon! (Reacting to Villentretenmerth) Geralt Ciri, watch out! Roach! Dammit… where'd she go this time…? Lady of the Lake Welcome back, Geralt of Rivia. Leo Bonhart You belong to me, lass. (reacting to Ciri) Priscilla Dandelion, what've you gotten yourself into this time? Rience Time for a rematch, lady Yennefer… Sile de Tansarville Call yourself a king? You're but a sadistic little snot. (reacting to Radovid) Stregobor [https://soundcloud.com/gwentsounds/stregebor-shes-is-closing-in?in=gwentsounds/sets/unreleased She's closing in... (reacting to Renfri)] Syanna I shall never forgive you, Anarietta, never. Svanrige I shan't let you down, da! (reacting to King Bran) Tamara Stenger What is my da doin' here? (reacting to Bloody Baron) Vereena I love him. He's mine. (reacting to Nivellen) Vilgefortz Geralt… high time I taught you another lesson. Unused Voice Lines: Assire var Anahid (?) (?) Avallac'h Vedrai! Auckes Done, cmon. You know best. Bloody Baron Pffgrr! Let's show this bastard what we're worth! Cerys Hurry, axe handle's rottin'! Clan Dimun Pirate Captain Loot's grand! Enough to drink and plough the whole winter away at taverns. Crach an Craite Dare start with me?! The Wild Boar of the Sea?! Craven Revived (Removed, became Necromancy) Why must you torture me? Stop! That huuurts! N-nooo! Crone: Brewess Come, sisters, no point in dawdling. The table's set, the cauldron bubbles. Crone: Whispess You've freed an ancient power. Heeheeheeheeheehee! Dol Blathanna Archer (Replaced by the current ones) Iiiiooorrvethh! Aeliiiireeeeeeeen! Nae, dh'oine ve'caeme est. Draig Bon-Dhu Na, na na na na... Draug Ten lashes to each scout, hang every third one. There will be no reinforcements. You must hold. Emhyr var Emreis We're done talking. Silence. Do you know who I am? Do not provoke me. That is an order. Enough. Eredin It is unavoidable. The king is dead. Long live the king. (unmasked) Ermion Eine glav'echen virti adem! Our time amongst the living is but the wink of an eye. Field Marshal Duda: Agitator & Companion Scurrrrr-vy scadges! Foltest For Temeria, men! To die for Temeria is to die a good death! Open this gate, kneel before your king and I shall show you mercy! Hawker Healer Shhh! Shush! 'Twill all be fine. Lickety-split, clean and fit! Hawker Support (Replaced by the current ones) Throat's parched, bone-dry. That’s it! *spits* You only die once! Henselt Blood and honor!! Hjalmar Cerys, ah dammit.. Ida Emean Laith aen Undod. (One Speech) Imlerith Arghhhhhh! Johnny The thirty-three thieves thought they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday. Hah! Whiskey! Slither! Ringworm! Rubbish! Bumblebee! Flabbergasted! Ha! The sound of it! Madman Lugos Get 'em! WAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! Odrin And I'm not goin' where I'm not... goin'. Philippa Eilhart Power - the object of dark desire. Radovid A fitting end for a witch. Saskia Now, to arms and to the walls! Let's show Henselt real war! Serrit Follow in my footsteps. Let's go. We're here. Sile de Tansarville You can't stop me, not you, not anyone else. Triss Merigold & Butterfly Spell I'm ready! Yes, I missed you too. Enough! Trollololo Mamma, come and see dem marching. It King Ravodid who call. Who drink barrels and ask for more? The infantry from Tretogor! Who makes Emhyr wet his panty? Cavalry from Nimnar Valley! Unknown I like the way you die. Vernon Roche Protect the king! Category:Unreleased Content